Miscommunications and a Bathrobe
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Migo comes by to see Percy, who is not in the least prepared for company. He probably should have taught Migo about the importance of clothing for people... It would save him quite a bit of humiliation.


**I know the description makes it sound bad, but I promise nothing inappropriate happens in this. Just a few mildly embarrassing moments for Percy. This is basically just a weird idea that came to me, but it was super fun to write! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters who appear in this story.**

 **...**

Percy hummed as he drove his fingers through his hair, lathering the shampoo into it. When his hands came back covered in white, he rinsed them under the showerhead and stepped back under the stream of water. He drove his hand through his bangs and down through the rest of his hair. When he felt certain that all the shampoo was gone, he stepped out of the stream of water and then out of the shower, grabbing the towel to get the majority of the water out of his hair. The rest he blew dry, then brushed it out. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

He toweled off his body until it was mostly dry, and looked at his clothes in distaste. In retrospect, getting back into the clothes he'd worn all day just after getting clean in a shower didn't sound like such a good idea. Instead, he grabbed his robe off the hook and pulled it on. He could grab pajamas from upstairs, bring them back down, and change into them. As he tied the sash around his waist, he left the bathroom and went up to his room.

While Percy was grabbing a set of pajamas and clean underwear from his dresser, Migo and Meechee had come to his house to visit him. Migo peered into the window, seeing the human standing with his back to them.

"Hello Smallfoot!" He said, waving in the window. Percy turned and spotted him, his eyes widening.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey there, big guy." Percy subconsciously pulled on the bottom of his robe. It only came to an inch above his knees- not nearly as long as he'd prefer when he had other people around him. And considering he had nothing on underneath it…

The yeti growled something, gesturing for Percy to come outside with him. He shook his head.

"I can't right now," he said. "I have to get changed. But I'll be out in a minute!" he assured him, holding up one finger to symbolize his words. He turned and started for the stairs. Only a few steps from his goal, Percy heard a loud crack. He turned halfway around and yelped, dropping his pajamas in shock when he saw a yeti hand coming at him. It grabbed onto him, circling his torso and holding him firmly, but gentle too.

When he was sure he had a good hold on Smallfoot, Migo drew him out of his home, which is what Meechee said it was called. He was certain that the smallfoot had said he could only come out for a minute. Why else would he have held up one of his fingers?

"Hello," he said, smiling down at him as he adjusted his grip to let the smallfoot sit in his palm. He breathed in deeply. "You smell funny," he said. "Sweet. What is that?" when he received a blank stare in response, Migo pointed at Smallfoot, (carefully) tapped his nose, gave him a thumbs up, then held his arm out in question.

"O-Oh," Percy stammered out. "Its my shampoo- it smells like strawberries. I can show you, but I need you to put me back inside." he pointed at his house. Thankfully, the yeti seemed to understand. He moved him closer to the window.

 _Almost there_ , Percy thought hopefully. _Just a few more inches_ … he stretched out his hand, fingers just barely brushing the window sill.

"Hi!" a voice called. Migo turned, unintentionally bringing Percy farther from his goal.

 _Nooo!_ He cried internally. Sitting on his knees, he looked for the person that had interrupted him. When he saw them, he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh no," he moaned. "No no no, this is so bad! Why are you doing this to me, universe?!"

"Percy?" Brenda asked, looking up at them. "Is that you? What are you _wearing_?"

Percy sighed, leaning over the edge of the yeti's hand. "Hello Brenda. A bathrobe. I'm wearing a bathrobe. I was just able to convince him to put me back inside so i could change, when you showed up."

"I see," Brenda said, struggling to keep a straight face. The male yeti lowered his hand suddenly, inviting her to climb on it. She did so without hesitation, and Percy scooted backward quickly. His cheeks were aflame. Brenda smirked.

"I expect you to tell me how you got into this situation later," she informed him. She eyed his robe. " _After_ you get some clothes on."

"Of course," Percy said, rolling his eyes. He pointed to the window again, and the yeti brought them close to it. Brenda climbed off first, then held her hand out to him. He sighed, then took it and stepped through the window. The minute his feet hit the floor, he crossed the room to where his pajamas had fallen, carefully kneeling down and snatching them. He started for the stairs, glaring at Brenda one last time.

"We will _not_ speak of this," he said curtly, stalking down the stairs to change. Brenda laughed, curling her arms over her stomach. When she got that video from Percy, she'd never thought it would lead to events such as this. She walked down the stairs just as he came out of the bathroom.

"We'll go back out in a minute," he told her. "I have to get something from the kitchen first."

"What?" Brenda asked curiously. Percy glanced at her, his cheeks turning red again. He mumbled something, and Brenda cocked her head. "What was that?"

"Strawberries," Percy whispered.

"Why do you need strawberries?"

"The male yeti said I smell nice. I told him I'd show him what the smell was."

Brenda raised and eyebrow. "And… why do you smell like strawberries?"

"I took a shower." Percy's tone sounded slightly defensive.

"Okay." Brenda raised her hands in surrender. "I won't judge." she smiled. "I won't forget about this, though. Prepare to hear about this for the rest of your life."

Percy groaned. "Must you do this whenever something embarrassing happens to me?"

"Yes, I must." Brenda socked his shoulder, smiling. "I don't mean anything by it. You know that, right?"

Percy smiled back. "Yes, I know." they arrived to the kitchen, and Percy grabbed a couple strawberries from his refrigerator. He washed them, then turned to face Brenda and pumped a fist into the air.

"Let's go teach yetis about strawberries!"

...

 **I apologize if the shower scene is not accurate, I have no idea if guys take showers way differently than girls do. I tried, though!**


End file.
